


Undercover Grufti

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Mehr oder weniger, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Kollegen hilft man doch gerne aus. Und wenn man sich dafür lächerlich anziehen und komische Musik hören muss, dann ist das eben so.





	Undercover Grufti

Dass es eine blöde Idee war hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. Natürlich war es das. Schon als die Kollegen von der Drogenfahndung ihn um Unterstützung gebeten hatten, hätte er irgendeinen Grund erfinden sollen warum das nicht ging. Oder an eine andere Abteilung verweisen, irgendwas. 

In seinem Hinterkopf hatte er die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass es auf so eine Szene hinauslaufen würde, sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. 

"Ach Thiel, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an." 

Eine ganz _ganz_ saublöde Idee. 

"Ich stell mich nicht an. Ich will mich nur nicht verkleiden wie der letzte Volldepp." 

Wieso endete eigentlich immer alles in seinem Leben damit, dass Boerne ihn in einen seiner komischen Pläne mit hineinzog? 

Und Nadeshda konnte was erleben wenn sie zurückkam. Die war nie im Leben wirklich krank, sie wollte ihn nur leiden sehen. So wie alle anderen im Präsidium. Scheinheilige Bande. Wie wahrscheinlich war es bitte, dass niemand, auch wirklich niemand an diesem Abend frei war um ihn auf den Einsatz zu begleiten? Außer Boerne. Natürlich. Wer auch bitte sonst. 

"Wenn Sie nicht auffallen wollen, müssen Sie sich schon ein bisschen der Szene anpassen. Ich weiß gar nicht was Sie haben, dieses Ensemble unterscheidet sich doch in so gut wie nichts von Ihrer alltäglichen Kluft." 

"Das ist auch nicht mein Problem.", sagte Thiel, "Ich meine die Schminke." 

Boerne rollte mit den Augen. 

"Das ist keine 'Schminke', das nennt sich Kajal, oder auch Eyeliner. Und jetzt raten Sie mal warum der so heißt. Dafür werden Ihre Englischkenntnisse ja wohl noch ausreichen." 

"Es bleibt trotzdem Farbe in meinem Gesicht.", entgegnete Thiel, "Und Sie lasse ich ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem Spitzen Gegenstand in die Nähe meiner Augen." 

Boerne schnaubte. 

"Sie haben wohl vergessen womit ich mein Geld verdiene." 

"Nein, genau deshalb." 

"Gut", seufzte Boerne, "Dann eben kein Kajal. Herrgott, Sie sind aber auch spießig. Ein Glück habe ich den schwarzen Lippenstift direkt verworfen." 

Thiel unterdrückte den Impuls etwas nach _ihm_ zu werfen. 

"Aber dann müssen wir etwas mit Ihren Haaren machen.", fuhr Boerne unbeirrt fort, "Haben Sie Gel oder Haarspray im Haus?" 

Thiel machte eine raumfüllende Geste die das gesamte Badezimmer einschloss. 

"Sehen Sie hier was?" 

"Nein, aber ich bin schon freudig überrascht, dass Sie einen Rasierer besitzen, und sich den Bart scheinbar nicht mit der Axt stutzen wie ein Höhlenmensch. Warten Sie einen Moment." 

Damit lief Boerne rüber in seine eigene Wohnung. 

Als er mit einer Tube in der Hand wieder zurück kam, nahm Thiel ihm diese direkt aus der Hand. 

"Wenn schon, dann mach ich das selbst.", schickte er voraus bevor Boerne noch auf komische Ideen kam. 

Boerne seufzte genervt. "Na wenn Sie meinen." 

Thiel quetschte ein bisschen Gel aus der Tube, verrieb es zwischen den Handflächen, und begann damit seine Haare nach hinten zu kleistern. 

Von Boerne kam ein erneutes Seufzen. 

"Thiel, wir gehen auf eine Veranstaltung namens 'Tanz der Vampire', vermutlich inspiriert vom gleichnamigen Musical, voller Goths, nicht auf ein Gala Dinner." 

"Dass ich Sie sowas mal sagen höre." 

"Ich verstehe es selbstverständlich mich dem Anlass entsprechend zu kleiden.", Boerne zog eine Schnute. 

"Davon sehe ich aber momentan nicht viel." 

Boerne saß auf dem Wannenrand in Anzughose, Hemd und Krawatte, so wie immer. 

"Nur Geduld Thiel, ich ziehe mich um sobald ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie vorzeigbar sind.", er grinste. 

"Ich zeig Ihnen gleich vorzeigbar." 

"Ich bitte darum. Ihr augenblicklicher Look schreit geradezu 'verdeckter Ermittler'." 

Thiel atmete entkräftet aus. 

"Also schön, was soll ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach mit meinen Haaren machen?" 

Boerne stand auf und trat dicht hinter Thiel, was diesem ein kurzes Kribbeln den Rücken herunter jagte. 

"Darf ich?", Boerne hielt seine Hände auf Höhe von Thiels Kopf. 

"Meinetwegen.", brummelte Thiel. 

Boerne begann damit seine Haare durchzuwuscheln und dann einige Strähnen zu arrangieren. 

"Eigentlich schade, dass Sie den Irokesenschnitt nicht mehr haben, der hätte jetzt gut gepasst." 

Thiel schnaubte. "Sie haben doch damals am lautesten gelacht." 

"Ich sagte ja auch nur 'eigentlich'. So, fertig.", Boerne legte seine Hände auf Thiels Schultern und lächelte ihn zufrieden im Spiegel an. 

Sah tatsächlich gar nicht so schlecht aus. Thiel wendete seinen Kopf ein bisschen nach links und rechts um das Werk zu betrachten. 

"Macht Sie direkt ein paar Jahre jünger.", fügte Boerne hinzu und grinste. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf Thiels Schultern. 

Thiel schnaubte. 

"Also, sind wir dann fertig?" 

"Sie ja, ich noch nicht. Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten.", Boerne nahm die Hände von Thiels Schultern, musterte ihn ein abschließendes Mal von oben bis unten, nickte zufrieden und wuselte dann rüber in seine eigene Wohnung. 

Thiel konnte ja schonmal die Schuhe anziehen. Und einen kurzen Happen essen war vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt. Bier war ja leider nicht drin, war immerhin ein offizieller Polizeieinsatz. 

Man, die schwarze Jeans saß aber doch ganz schön körperbetont. Nicht zu klein, aber eigentlich mochte er lieber Hosen die etwas lockerer saßen. 

Er hatte sie ja auch schon länger nicht mehr angehabt. Ursprünglich hatte er sie gekauft um sie bei Verabredungen oder sowas zu tragen. Von denen hatte es ja auch schon länger keine mehr gegeben. 

Die hatte Boerne aber nur in Kombination mit einem Nietengürtel durchgehen lassen, den er irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte. 

Wenigstens das T-Shirt hatte er sofort für gut befunden. Schwarz mit Totenkopf. Dass es ein St. Pauli Fanshirt war würde niemandem auffallen, hatte Boerne gemeint. 

Woher der Herr Professor überhaupt so viel über die Gothic-Szene zu wissen glaubte, war Thiel schleierhaft. Hatte vermutlich mal wieder übertrieben genau recherchiert. Naja, hauptsache sie stachen auf dieser Party nicht zu sehr heraus. Sie sollten schließlich einen Drogendealer ausfindig machen der ziemlich dubioses Ecstasy verkaufte. 

Schon einige seiner Kunden waren nach Genuss der Pillen auf der Intensivstation gelandet, in zwei Fällen war das Ganze tödlich ausgegangen. 

Boerne hatte Thiel lang und breit erklärt mit welcher Substanz das Ecstasy vermutlich gestreckt wurde, und welche Symptome das hervorrief, aber Thiel hatte es schon wieder vergessen. War ja auch egal, wichtig war nur, dass sie den Kerl dingfest machten. 

Nach dem zweiten Käsebrot schaute Thiel auf die Uhr. 

Was trieb Boerne denn da so lange? Sie hatten zwar ausgemacht nicht zu früh auf der Party zu erscheinen um sich gut unter die Leute mischen zu können, aber wenn der nicht bald fertig war, dann würden sie gar keinen mehr antreffen. 

Thiel erhob sich, schnappte seine Jacke und den Schlüsselbund, und öffnete seine Wohnungstür um Boerne Beine zu machen. 

Doch als er heraustrat, öffnete sich wie auf Kommando die gegenüberliegende Tür. War ja auch höchste Zeit, dass... 

Thiel blieb kurz die Luft weg. 

Boerne stand im Türrahmen. Er trug keine Brille, das war das Erste was Thiel auffiel. Seine Haare hatte er ebenfalls mit Gel bearbeitet, sodass sie künstlerisch zerzaust von seinem Kopf abstanden. 

Das T-Shirt konnte nur als eng-anliegend beschrieben werden, es schmiegte sich an Boernes Oberkörper wie eine zweite Haut. Eine schwarze Haut. Mit Rollkragen und Netzärmeln. 

Thiel schluckte trocken. 

Die ebenfalls schwarze Lederhose machte es nicht besser. Sah aus wie eine Motorradhose. Warum besaß Boerne denn eine Motorradhose? 

Die Füße steckten in halbhohen Lederstiefeln. 

Boerne grinste ihn an. 

"Na, wie sehe ich aus?", er stützte beide Hände in die Hüften und warf sich in Positur. 

Jetzt sah Thiel auch, dass die Stiefel leichten Absatz hatten. Dieser bewirkte, dass Boernes lange Beine sehr gut zur Geltung kamen. 

Moment, was? Hatte er das gerade ernsthaft gedacht? 

Er war sich vage bewusst, dass seine normale Reaktion auf so ein Boerne-Outfit ein Lachanfall sein sollte. Er lachte aber nicht. 

Thiel schüttelte kurz den Kopf um selbigen wieder zur Mitarbeit zu zwingen. 

"Wo ham' Sie die Treter denn her?", brachte er hervor, und hoffte inständig, dass er halbwegs seinen normalen Ton getroffen hatte. 

"Die Frau Staatsanwalt war so gütig mir dieses Paar zu leihen." 

Thiel fühlte seine Augenbrauen in Richtung Decke schießen und musste jetzt doch kurz lachen. 

"Und die passen?" 

"Nun, sagen wir es mal so, Frau Klemm lebt auf recht großem Fuße. Trotzdem könnten die Stiefel ein wenig weiter sein.", Boerne wackelte ein bisschen mit den Füßen. 

Dann angelte er seinen Schlüsselbund vom Schlüsselbrett und warf sich seinen Mantel über. 

"Sind Sie abfahrbereit?" 

Thiel nickte hastig, dann stutzte er. 

"Sehen Sie ohne Brille überhaupt was?" 

Boerne war näher getreten, und erst jetzt bemerkte Thiel, dass er die Augen geschminkt hatte. Ein schwarzer Strich direkt darunter, wie bei diesem Piraten aus dem einen Film. Wie hieß der noch gleich? 

Die braun-grünen Augen blitzten Thiel an, und er hatte das Gefühl hineingesogen zu werden. 

"Kontaktlinsen." 

"Hm?", Thiel riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los. 

"Ich trage Kontaktlinsen.", wiederholte Boerne, "Die Brille wollte nicht so recht zum Gesamtkonzept passen.", er gestikulierte an sich herunter, "Außerdem sehe ich so weniger nach mir selbst aus. Es könnte immerhin sein, dass wir auf Studenten von mir treffen, das soll ja unseren Einsatz nicht gefährden, nicht wahr?" 

Thiel nickte stumm. Irgendwie waren ihm die Worte ausgegangen. 

"Können wir dann?", Boerne machte eine Geste für Thiel voranzugehen. 

"Äh, ja.", Thiel zog seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und schlüpfte in die Jacke. 

Sie fuhren mit Boernes Auto und parkten einige Straßen weiter. 

Der Veranstaltungsort des Tanz der Vampire, lag in Nähe des Bahnhofs, von dem ihnen schon einige Gruppen angeheiterter Leute entgegen kamen. Die meisten sahen allerdings nicht so aus als wären sie zur gleichen Party unterwegs, und Boernes Outfit erntete einige hochgezogene Augenbrauen. 

Draußen vor der Disco - sagte man überhaupt noch Disco? - standen schon einige Gestalten, ebenso wie sie beide in schwarz gekleidet. Brauchten wohl mal eine Pause von der lauten Musik die aus dem Inneren dröhnte. 

Mit Erleichterung stellte Thiel fest, dass Boerne und er zwar zu den Älteren gehörten, aber durchaus nicht alleine waren. Ein paar Altrocker, manche von ihnen mit langen grauen Haaren, standen zwischen dem jungen Gemüse. Sein Vater würde sich hier wohl fühlen. 

So, jetzt galt es. Er und Boerne wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann gingen sie hinein. 

War die Musik in Discos schon immer so laut gewesen, oder kam ihm das nur so vor weil er schon lange keine mehr von innen gesehen hatte? 

Er ließ den Blick durch den doch recht überschaubaren Raum schweifen. Dunkel war es, aber das war es ja auch in normalen Discos. 

Nebel waberte über die Tanzfläche, welcher von einigen bunten Strahlern und blinkenden Lichtern durchbrochen wurde. Viele Leute tummelten sich dort und bewegten sich im Takt der Musik. Thiel erinnerte das ein wenig an Ausdruckstanz oder sowas in der Art. Ein bisschen zu viel Gewedel mit den Armen für seinen Geschmack, aber passte schon zum stampfenden Beat. 

"Ich hole uns mal etwas zu trinken." 

Thiel zuckte zusammen. Boerne hatte sich zu ihm runtergebeugt und es ihm direkt ins Ohr gesagt. Das Gefühl des warmen Atems verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut und er nickte nur. Für viel Konversation war die Musik zu laut. 

Konzentration jetzt. 

Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihm niemand auf der offensichtlich aussah wie ein Drogendealer. Aber das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Und ganz schön blöd vom Dealer. Der würde sich natürlich auch der Szene anpassen, wie Boerne und er. 

Apropos Boerne, der gesellte sich wieder zu ihm und drückte Thiel eine Flasche in die Hand. Cola. Na klasse. 

Boerne erhob seine Flasche und sie stießen kurz an. 

Dass der überhaupt sowas wie Cola trank ohne ein Theater zu veranstalten. 

Eine Weile standen sie einfach in der Gegend herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Boerne scannte ebenfalls den Raum nach verdächtigen Aktivitäten. 

"Ich könnte mich ja mal ganz unauffällig umhören." 

Thiel lief wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Boerne kroch ihm aber auch fast ins Ohr. 

"Nein.", sagte er laut und mit Nachdruck, wobei er sich fast auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Durch den Absatz von Boernes Stiefeln wurde der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen noch verstärkt. 

"Warum denn nicht?" 

"Keine Diskussion." 

Thiel kannte Boernes 'unauffälliges Umhören'. Dadurch würden sie nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. 

"Kommen Sie.", sagte er stattdessen und griff nach Boernes Arm. Da war einer der kleinen Tische frei geworden die einen Teil der Wände säumten. Von dort hatten sie den gesamten Raum im Blick ohne unnötig aufzufallen. 

Boerne wippte ein wenig mit dem Kopf im Takt der Musik. Das war ja mal was ganz neues, sonst rümpfte der doch die Nase bei allem das nach dem 19. Jahrhundert komponiert worden war. 

Nach einigen Minuten lehnte er sich zu Thiel hinüber und sagte irgendetwas. Sie saßen hier näher an der Tanzfläche, und somit auch näher an den Boxen. 

"Was?", brüllte Thiel zurück. 

"Tanzen.", Boerne machte eine zugehörige pantomimische Geste. 

Thiel schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er würde sich hier garantiert nicht zum Deppen machen, auch wenn ihn hier niemand kannte. 

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und schob sich zwischen den Leuten durch zur Tanzfläche. Thiel folgte ihm mit den Augen. Hoffentlich machte Boerne jetzt nicht ihre Tarnung zunichte. 

Er fand einen freien Platz auf der Tanzfläche neben einer jungen Frau mit neongrünen Plastikhaaren und Schweißerbrille auf dem Kopf. Der Typ auf der anderen Seite tanzte mit freiem Oberkörper und schüttelte dabei seine langen schwarzen Haare. 

Dann begann Boerne sich zu bewegen, die anderen Leute zu imitieren, und schon nach wenigen Sekunden sah es so aus als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Der Takt stampfte hart und sein Körper wand sich mit ihm, verschmolz mit allen anderen in einem kollektiven Herzschlag. 

Und doch stach er für Thiel heraus, hinterleuchtet von den wechselnden Laserstrahlen, die Augen halb verdeckt von den Lidern. Ganz konzentriert auf die Musik. 

Thiel konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. War das eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit so stickig hier drin? 

Ihm war vorher nie aufgefallen wie elegant Boerne sich bewegen konnte. So fließend irgendwie. 

Und dann hob Boerne plötzlich den Blick, sah ihn direkt an, und grinste. 

Es fühlte sich so an als hätte Thiels Hirn gerade ein großes Ausrufezeichen an die Innenseite seines Schädels gemalt. Ein 'Hey, das ist wichtig'. 

Schnell wandte Thiel seine Augen ab. Er sollte ja immerhin Ausschau nach verdächtigen Aktivitäten halten und nicht Boerne beim Tanzen beobachten. 

Ob der das gemerkt hatte? Wie peinlich. 

Was war denn los heute Abend? Da trug Boerne mal ein enges T-Shirt und er drehte gleich am Rad oder wie? 

Klar war Boerne attraktiv, das war Thiel auch aufgefallen, er war ja schließlich nicht blind. Aber zu genau wollte er diesem Gedanken nicht nachgehen, deswegen hatte er ihn schon vor Jahren ganz weit nach hinten in einen dunklen Schrank in seinem Geist geschoben. 

Vermutlich fühlte der Gedanke sich in dieser dunklen Umgebung sicher genug um kurz raus zu spähen. 

Angestrengt versuchte Thiel jetzt Boerne nicht anzusehen, er scannte stattdessen eifrig die Leute. Irgendwann musste dieser mysteriöse Dealer doch seine Kundschaft bedienen. 

Wenn er denn da war. 

Die münsteraner Polizei hatte einen anonymen Tipp erhalten, vermutlich von einem Junkie der entweder selbst die unangenehme Wirkung des gestreckten Zeugs zu spüren bekommen hatte, oder Bekannte von ihm. 

Thiel nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola und überlegte ob er sich vielleicht mal bei den Toiletten umsehen sollte. Wäre ja ein logischer Ort für eine Drogenübergabe. 

Doch plötzlich wurde er von einer ungeduldigen Hand an seinem Arm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen. 

"Haben Sie mich denn nicht winken gesehen?" 

Boernes Mund war jetzt so nah an Thiels Ohr, dass sie sich fast berührten. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr Thiels Nacken herauf. 

"Ich will nicht tanzen!", entgegnete er schroff und versuchte seinen Arm aus dem eisernen Griff zu lösen. 

"Sollten Sie aber. Ich bin nämlich Zeuge einer äußerst dubiosen Transaktion geworden. Schnell, bevor er wieder weg ist. Nun kommen Sie schon!" 

Na gut, dagegen konnte Thiel nichts sagen, also ließ er sich auf die Tanzfläche schleifen. 

Sie wanden sich zwischen den Partygästen durch, bis Boerne anscheinend den passenden Platz gefunden hatte und wieder begann sich im Takt zu wiegen. 

"Sie müssen schon mitmachen, sonst fällt das auf.", er hatte dabei eine Hand an Thiels Seite gelegt, und seine Hüfte bewegte sich eindeutig zu nah an Thiels Körper. 

Als wenn _das_ nicht auffällig wäre. 

Thiel sah zur Seite, wo eine junge Frau in einem Netzoberteil sehr aufreizend mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig tanzte. Sie trug nichts drunter. Nichts bis auf ein Nippelpiercing. 

Gut, vielleicht waren zwei mittelalte Herren die sich vertraulich berührten doch nichts was diese Szene in Aufruhr versetzen konnte. 

Er riss seinen Blick von der jungen Dame los und versuchte im Rhythmus der Musik zu wippen so gut es ging. 

"Wo ist denn jetzt der Verdächtige?", er musste sich sehr weit zu Boerne rüber lehnen. 

Statt einer verbalen Antwort wurde er einfach herumgedreht. Er spürte deutlich Boernes Körperwärme in seinem Rücken. 

"Es ist der Typ mit der Mütze, der hat vorhin der sehr... freizügigen Frau etwas zugesteckt.", Boerne deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die jeweiligen Richtungen. 

Er war schon wieder zu nah mit seinem Gesicht, und jetzt lagen beide Hände an Thiels Seite. Merkte der eigentlich was er da machte? 

Atmen, einfach atmen, und auf den Verdächtigen konzentrieren. 

Dieser tat momentan allerdings herzlich wenig das Thiels Aufmerksamkeit bedurft hätte, sondern tanzte nur wie alle Anderen um sie herum. 

Dann wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch das ohnehin spärliche Licht noch weiter herunter gedimmt, und ein neues Lied begann, welches deutlich langsamer war als die beat-lastigen Nummern davor. 

Oh Gott. 

Thiel fühlte sich schlagartig zurückversetzt in seine Jugend, zu unzähligen Feten in dunklen Partykellern. Schiebe-Blues hatte man das damals genannt, oder auch Engtanz. Dass es sowas auf einer Grufti-Party gab hatte ja schon fast etwas absurdes. 

Boerne hingegen schien nichts komisches daran zu finden. Er kopierte einfach die Bewegungen der anderen Partygäste, die sich entweder in Paaren, mehr aneinander rieben als dass sie wirklich tanzten, oder alleine lasziv zur Musik wanden. 

Mittlerweile hatte er sich glücklicherweise wieder so weit um Thiel herum bewegt, dass sie sich gegenüber standen. Der Verdächtige befand sich noch immer in Thiels Blickrichtung. Zumindest hoffte Thiel das. In der jetzt noch schummrigeren Umgebung war er schwer auszumachen, und jetzt hatte augenscheinlich auch noch jemand die Nebelmaschine auf Turbo gestellt. 

"Und? Macht er etwas?" 

Boerne war nah an Thiel herangetreten und sprach ihm direkt ins Ohr. Mit seiner Hüfte vollführte er etwas das man nur als Antanzen bezeichnen konnte. 

OK, das war einfach zu viel. Thiel versuchte mit einem Schritt nach hinten auszuweichen, doch der Weg wurde ihm durch das Netzoberteil-Damen-Sandwich versperrt. 

Um nicht zu stolpern und hinzufallen, suchte er instinktiv halt bei Boerne, und irgendwie landete dabei seine Hand an dessen Taille. 

"Huch, passen Sie auf." 

Wieder war Boernes Atem in Thiels Ohr, eine stützende Hand in seinem Rücken. 

Thiels Herz klopfte, und zu seinem eigenen Erschrecken merkte er, dass er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt hatte, den Hals Boerne entgegen. 

Er schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. 

Als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute Boerne ihn an. Sein Blick war schwer zu deuten, Thiel meinte darin Überraschung zu sehen. 

Er blinzelte. Dann zog er schnell die Hand weg die immer noch an Boernes Taille lag. 

Mist, wohin war denn jetzt der Kerl mit der Mütze verschwunden? 

Innerlich verfluchte Thiel seine mangelnde Professionalität als er den Raum nach dem Verdächtigen abscannte. 

"Er ist weg!", rief er Boerne ins Ohr. Mit genügend Abstand natürlich. 

Boerne sah sich ebenfalls um, ohne Ergebnis. 

Thiel schnappte sich Boernes Arm und zerrte ihn von der Tanzfläche. Hier ließ er den Blick erneut durch den Raum streifen. 

"Vielleicht draußen?", Boerne deutete zur Tür. 

Einen Versuch war es wert, ansonsten war der Dealer vielleicht schon über alle Berge. 

Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen, und Thiels Ohren fühlten sich an als wären sie mit Watte zugestopft. Er hörte alles ein wenig gedämpft. 

Eine kurze Treppe führte vom Eingang hinunter auf einen kleinen Vorplatz, auf dem sich kleine Grüppchen tummelten. Einige rauchten, andere unterhielten sich einfach nur. 

"Da!", zischte Boerne neben ihm, und deutete auf zwei Männer die etwas abseits unter einem Baum standen. 

Einer der beiden war tatsächlich der Mützen-Typ, und gerade zog er auch etwas aus der Hosentasche. Auf frischer Tat ertappt. 

Mit schnellen Schritten trat Thiel auf die beiden zu. 

"Kripo Münster, darf ich mal sehen was Sie da haben?", er hielt Mütze seinen Polizeiausweis unter die Nase. 

Der schaute ihn erst erschreckt aus großen Augen an, und setzte dann zur Flucht. 

Weit kam er nicht, denn Boerne hatte kurz hinter ihm Position eingenommen sodass der Verdächtige mit voller Wucht gegen ihn prallte. Beide gingen zu Boden. 

Bevor der Mützentyp sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, hielt Thiel schon seine Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen. Sein Kunde hatte sich unauffällig aus dem Staub gemacht, aber das war jetzt auch egal. 

"Alles klar, Boerne?" 

Thiel wandte sich zur Seite, wo Boerne sich aufgesetzt hatte. 

"Nichts gebrochen, aber das werden ein paar hübsche Hämatome." 

Der Verdächtige wurde durch zwei Streifenpolizisten abgeführt, die Thiel gerufen hatte. Er führte tatsächlich eine Menge Ecstasy-Tabletten mit sich, sie waren also auf jeden Fall erfolgreich gewesen. Um alles weitere würden sich die Kollegen der Drogenfahndung am nächsten Tag kümmern. Ihr Einsatz war somit beendet. 

"Also dann... nach Hause?", Boerne wippte auf den Fußballen. 

Thiel nickte und stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. 

Stumm liefen sie zum Auto. 

Die beiden Kollegen hatten sich offensichtlich das Lachen verkneifen müssen als sie Thiel und Boerne in dem Aufzug gesehen hatten. Das würde ganz sicher morgen im Präsidium die Runde machen. 

"Was grummeln Sie denn wieder vor sich hin, hm?", Boerne stuppste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, "Wir haben den Dealer doch gestellt. In meinem Fall sogar mit vollem Körpereinsatz, möchte ich anmerken." 

"Ja ja.", murmelte Thiel. 

Inzwischen waren sie am Wagen angekommen. Sie stiegen ein, und Boerne fuhr los. 

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeiflitzenden Lichter der Stadt. 

Eigentlich war er gar nicht sauer weil die Streifenpolizisten sie beide in diesen Klamotten gesehen hatten. Also schon ein bisschen, aber der Tratsch würde sich spätestens in einer Woche wieder legen. 

Es war vielmehr wie er heute auf Boerne reagiert hatte. Wie er plötzlich seine Nähe gewollt hatte. 

Und dann war da der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so plötzlich gewesen war, dass da schon länger etwas schlummerte, und er es jetzt einfach nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Und das jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. 

Man konnte natürlich das Chaos einfach immer weiter in den Schrank stopfen, aber irgendwann kriegte man dann eben die Türen nicht mehr zu... 

"Thiel?" 

"Hm?", er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. 

"Wir sind da.", sagte Boerne, ein wenig belustigt, "Aber Sie waren gerade wohl ganz weit weg, was?" 

Thiel brummelte irgendetwas von "nur müde", und stieg aus. 

Dass Boerne mal wieder im Halteverbot geparkt hatte, ignorierte er und stapfte hinter dem anderen ins Treppenhaus. 

Keiner von ihnen schaltete das Licht ein. 

Es war nicht ganz stockfinster, man konnte gerade genug erkennen um nicht vor eine Wand zu laufen oder über die Treppenstufen zu stolpern. 

Das Schweigen breitete sich über sie wie eine erstickende Decke. Als sie auf ihrem Treppenabsatz angekommen waren, merkte Thiel wie Boerne sich bereit machte ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und in seine Wohnung zu verschwinden. 

Mit einem Stich realisierte er, dass er das nicht wollte. Jetzt wo die Türen des Schranks aufgebrochen waren, gab es kein Zurück mehr. 

"Boerne, ich...", er griff fast instinktiv nach dessen Handgelenk. 

Der Blick von der Tanzfläche fiel Thiel wieder ein. 

"Ja?", Boernes Stimme war ganz ruhig. 

Was hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen? Jetzt hatte er einfach einen Satz angefangen ohne zu wissen wie er weitergehen sollte. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach mit seinem Gefühlskram rausplatzen. Oder doch? 

Hier in der Dunkelheit... da wirkte alles so anders als am Tag. So irreal, einfach, als könnte er sich rüber lehnen und... 

Er strich ganz sanft mit den Fingern an Boernes Oberarm entlang, hörte wie sein Atem stockte. Aber Boerne zuckte nicht weg. 

Thiel ließ seine Hand weiter nach oben wandern, legte sie an Boernes Wange. Der Bart kitzelte ein wenig an der Handinnenfläche. 

Fast unmerklich schmiegte Boerne sein Gesicht in die Berührung. 

Thiel musste sich ein wenig recken, und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. 

Auf einen Schlag stoben alle Sachen, die Thiel je in den metaphorischen Schrank gestopft hatte, heraus und tummelten sich als Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen. 

Boernes Mund war warm und weich, der Bart drumherum kratzig, und Thiel komplett ratlos warum er das nicht schon viel früher gemacht hatte. Seine andere Hand fuhr in Boernes Nacken und strich durch die kurzen Härchen dort. 

Boernes Arme schlungen sich um Thiels Taille und zogen ihn näher. Thiel seufzte wohlig in den Kuss. 

Plötzlich wurde es hell. 

"Ach, guten Morgen die Herren." 

Thiel und Boerne sprangen erschrocken auseinander, wie zwei Teenager die man beim rummachen erwischt hatte. 

Die alte Frau Suhrbier von oben war die Treppe herunter gekommen, und stand jetzt fröhlich lächelnd neben ihnen. 

"Waren Sie bis jetzt noch aus?", erkundigte sie sich, redete aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten einfach weiter. "Ja ja, das hält die Liebe jung.", sie zwinkerte, "Das haben mein verstorbener Mann, Gott hab ihn seelig, und ich auch immer so gehalten. Jeden Monat sind wir mindestens einmal zum Tanztee gegangen. Und der hat eine kesse Sohle aufs Parkett gelegt, ich kann Ihnen sagen..." 

Doch bevor sie mehr über die kesse Sohle die ihr Mann aufs Parkett gelegt hatte, sagen konnte, wurde sie von einem kläglichen Jaulen unterbrochen. 

"Ach entschuldige Alfred, wir gehen ja schon." 

An Thiel und Boerne gerichtet sagte sie: "Mein armer Alfred hat es ein bisschen mit dem Magen, deswegen muss ich um diese Uhrzeit mit ihm raus." 

Zur Untermalung ihrer Aussage, jaulte der kleine Dackel auf ihrem Arm erneut herzzerreißend. 

"Jetzt gehen wir aber wirklich schnell, bevor hier noch ein Malheur passiert. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich noch.", und damit wuselte die kleine Frau an ihnen vorbei, aus der Haustür. 

Sie schauten ihr fassungslos nach. 

"Hat die... hat die gedacht wir sind schon länger ein Paar?", fragte Boerne. 

"Scheint so.", antwortete Thiel. 

Sie schauten sich an. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. 

Dass gerade ihre mindestens achtzigjährige Nachbarin früher Bescheid gewusst hatte, über das was da zwischen ihnen vor sich ging, war aber auch zum Schreien komisch. 

Als sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, legte Boerne seine Arme um Thiel. 

"Wir könnten ja den Rat der guten Frau Suhrbier beherzigen und das mit dem Tanzen nochmal probieren. Diesmal vielleicht lieber mit anderer Musik.", er wiegte sie beide sanft hin und her. 

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, lass mal, aber auf einen Kaffee komm ich gerne noch mit rein.", er grinste Boerne frech an, und der wurde doch tatsächlich ein bisschen rot um die Ohren. 

"Na dann komm."

**Author's Note:**

> Den Tanz der Vampire gibt es übrigens in Münster wirklich, für alle die es interessiert ;)
> 
> Ich fand es sehr schwierig die Szene aus den Augen von jemandem zu beschreiben der das alles zum ersten mal erlebt, und ich hoffe es ist nicht zu verwirrend.  
> Musik finde ich ebenfalls nicht so leicht rüber zu bringen, genau wie die ganze Stimmung. Ich hatte alles genau vor Augen, bzw Ohren, wie ein Film, aber mit Bildern kann man bekanntlich manche Sachen einfacher darstellen :/  
> Hoffentlich macht das alles trotzdem Sinn. Ich hatte auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Schreiben der Dialoge am Anfang wo sie sich fertig machen^^


End file.
